The Stupid Moment
by Ryuuta
Summary: Based on true story. Kumpulan pengalaman nyata Author yang norak, bego, dan malu-maluin. Update : Maaf, Kos Saya Dimana yah?
1. Ketika Naruto Mengirim Sms

**Ketika Naruto Mengirim Sms**

**Summary :** Based on true story. Hati-hati terhadap segala bentuk sms penipuan!! Beware!!

**Disclaimer :** Yang punya karakter Masashi Kishimoto, ceritanya murni punya saya.

**Au :** Fic kali ini berdasarkan kisah nyata pengalaman saya (atau mungkin karma) gara-gara kirim sms. Tadinya sih niatnya cuma iseng (n ngabisin bonus), ga taunya malah… Baca ndiri aja deh!

(o.O)

Naruto baru aja selese ngabisin ramen ke-4nya saat hapenya berdering nyaring.

_**Habata itara modorenai to itte… dst… dst…**_

"Sapa sih sms kok pas banget gue selese makan?" gerutu Naruto sambil membawa segelas susu L-Men. Diraihnya sebuah hape Nokia 5300 Xpress Music jadulnya (yap! Itulah merk hape saya, walo jadul, tapi udah jadi soulmate saya! –malah curhat).

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto sambil melihat layar hapenya. Dia mulai membaca is isms Sasuke.

**ass,ini dr ka2kny uchiha sasuke**

"Jah, ngapain Itachi sms gue? Pake minjem hapenya Sasuke lagi!" Tanya Naruto. Kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

**Dan Saya minta dibukakan pintu maaf yg sebesar2nya.**

"Lho-lho-lho!! Ini apaan??"

**krn sasuke sudah meninggalkan kita semua td sore jm 6**

DHUUEERR!!! Hati Naruto seakan baru disambar petir. Tangannya terasa lemas. Dia memencet-mencet tombol navigasi bawah berkali-kali.

"Eh? Ada tulisan lagi?" Naruto mulai membaca lagi.

**u/ hijrAH k LoNDoN, bZmA cAnCuTEr..**

**Hak.. Hak.. hAk.. =^.^=**

GUBRAAKKK!!!! Kali ini Naruto jatuh tersungkur saking kagetnya.

"Dasar teme!!!" geram Naruto. Dia mulai mengetik balasan sms.

**Sdh tw lom?**

**Berita dr madura**

**darah b'ceceran..**

**Byk trjd pmbnuhn..**

**Pnusukan dmn-mn..**

**& mrk b-teriak**

Naruto membubuhi banyaaaaak spasi

"**te…sate..!"**

_Sending… Message Sent_

"Gue bales lo, teme!" ujar Naruto lengkap dengan evil eyes yang puppy eyes (?).

**Selamat, kamu mendapat bonus pulsa sampai 23.59**

"Cihuy! Bonus!!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan,"Tapi… buat sms siapa? Ini khan udah malem… Hinata-chan pasti udah bobo."

CRIINNGG!!! Muncul lilin di atas kepala Naruto.

Dia mengutak-atik inbox sms-nya, mem-forward sms dari Sasuke, mengganti beberapa bagian, dan siap dikirim. Kira-kira smsnys isinya begini :

**aslam,ini dr ibuny Naruto**

**& Sy mnta dbkakn pntu 5af yg sbsar2nya.**

**krn Naruto sdh mnnggalkn kt smua mlm ni jm 8**

Naruto membubuhkan buanyak spasi sampe menuhin satu halaman…

**u/ hijrAH k LoNDoN, bZmA cAnCuTEr..**

**Hak.. Hak.. hAk.. =^.^=**

Naruto tersenyum jahil. Dia menambahkan semua kontak teman-temannya di daftar penerima.

_Sending… Messages sent_

_**Habata itara modorenai to itte… dst… dst…**_

"Sai?" Naruto mulai membaca.

**1x brtmu = ga tw.**

**2x brtmu = trsnyum.**

**3x brtmu = mnyapa.**

**4x brtmu = tmnan.**

**10x brtmu??**

**Tak balang watu!! Bosen aq weruh rupamu…**

**-silakan translate-kan sendiri ke Indo sesuai EYD-**

(o.O)

Naruto lagi mengaduk-aduk lemari bukunya, saat Mami Kushina mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Naru-chan, di depan ada Neji-kun. Bareng sama Hinata-chan," kata Mami Kushina.

"Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto saat membukakan pintu.

"Iya. Trus kayaknya… Hinata-chan lagi nangis," kata Mami Kushina lagi.

"Uapppah???" Naruto langsung berlari ke ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu…

"Hinata-chan… kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang lengan Hinata.

Hinata yang masih sesenggukan memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget. Begitu juga Neji.

"Na… Naruto-kun… ke… kenapa… masih… hid… up?" Tanya Hinata sambil menahan tangis.

"Emang aku masih hidup, kan?" jawab Naruto sambil mengusap airmata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tapi sms ini…," Hinata pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto dengan tangan menggenggam lemas hapenya.

"Ne… Neji-kun, Hinata-chan kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kelabakan sambil mencoba membaringkan Hinata di sofa dibantu Neji.

"Hinata pikir lo udah mati. Gue juga berpikiran gitu sih. Kaget banget liat elo masih sehat," jawab Neji enteng.

"Hah?!"

"Liat tuh hapenya Hinata," kata Neji sambil menunjuk hape Hinata.

Naruto meraih hape merah milik Hinata. Di layarnya terpampang jelas sms kiriman Naruto semalam. Namun hanya sampai bagian '**… mlm ni jm 8.'**

"Ini khan…"

"Elo yang ngirim? Maksud lo apa?" tuduh Neji.

"Sebenernya in isms iseng doang. Gue dapet dari Sasuke. Trus gue ubah dikit n gue kirimin ke temen-temen. Lagian masih ada lanjutannya, kok!" bantah Naruto.

Naruto memperlihatkan bagian terakhir smsnya. Neji membaca tak percaya.

"Baka, loe!" omel Neji.

"Gomen…" kata Naruto tertunduk.

"Udahan ah. Gue mau balik sekalian nganter Hinata pulang. Kayaknya dia ntar ga sekolah. Gara-gara elo!"

"Gomen…"

Kemudian Mami Kushina keluar dan mengantar kepergian Neji yang menggendong Hinata.

(o.O)

Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Woy, Naruto!" seru Sai.

"Woy! Tumben agak telat, Sai?" sapa Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto berjalan bersama Sai.

"Sms yang semalem keren! Awalnya gue deg-degan juga!"

"He..he..he..," Naruto tersenyum kecut. Teringat Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjalan agak lebih cepat karena bel sudah berbunyi. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, mereka mendengar Iruka-sensei sedang berbicara dengan suara parau.

"Anak-anak… Usia seseorang memang tidak ada yang tahu… Mati pun tak ada yang dapat mengatur… Begitu juga yang terjadi pada teman kita, Naruto…"

"Iruka-sensei napa, sih?" Tanya Sai pelan.

"Kenapa gue punya firasat ini gara-gara sms gue semalem?" jawab Naruto keder.

"Naruto… Walaupun dia selalu berisik… Tapi kami… sangat menyayanginya…" giliran suara Sakura yang berkumandang.

"Gue harus lurusin, nih!" Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas.

BRAAK!!!

"Pagi, temen-temen!! Iruka-sensei!!" sapa Naruto dengan toa-nya.

"Na… Naruto???" seluruh kelas tercengang.

"Naruto… Bukannya… elo udah…," Sakura bertanya.

"Gue masih idup, kale!!"

"Tapi kata Ino, kamu…" Iruka-sensei tidak percaya.

"Pasti sms itu, ya?" Tanya naruto.

"Iya…" jawab Ino ketakutan.

"Kalian baca smsnya sampe selese ga, sih?" Naruto geram. Sai bingung.

Semuanya saling pandang. Kemudian mengeluarlkan hape masing-masing. Dan membaca ulang smsm Naruto.

"Untuk… hijrah ke… London?" Shikamaru membaca bagian terakhir sms Naruto.

"Iya!! Itu Cuma sms iseng kale!!!"

"Jadi, kamu ga beneran mati, Naruto?" Tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Sehat banget, malah!" kata Naruto sambil membusungkan dada.

"Trus… buat apa kita nangis… tadi…?" Tenten keliatannya agak jengkel.

………

………

………

"NARUTO!!!!! BRENG-PIIP LO!!! SANA MATI BENERAN!!!!" seluruh kelas mengeroyok tubuh Naruto, dan Sai ^^.

(o.O)

**Au :** Begitulah kira-kira kejadian gara-gara saya ngirim sms di atas. Saya saranin ga buat dicoba!!

Btw, sebenernya yang dateng ke rumah saya itu, sahabat cewek saya, bukan pacar. N dia dateng bareng ayah, bukan kakak sepupu. Trus buat endingnya, 100% fiktif. Saya ga sampe didoain kayak gitu ama wali kelas saya.

Yang bikin saya nyesel adalah, saat saya melihat sahabat saya nangis! HWA!!! Saya merasa amat-sangat-banget berdosa!!!

Pesan buat kalian : Don't try that at anywhere!!! N….. Review, yach??? Btw lagi, menurut kalian yang salah siapa? Naruto ato temen2 Naruto yang baca sms ga tuntas??


	2. Cabuttt!

**The Stupid Moment**

**Summary : **Based on true story. Kumpulan pengalaman nyata Author yang bego, norak, garing, dan malu-maluin. Update : Cabuttt!!!

**Au : **Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menulis lagi fic Naruto yang diilhami dari kisah nyata saya sendiri. Karena kalo dipost satu-satu bakalan buanyaaaaak banget, maka saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya jadi multichapter. Tapi, tiap chapter ga ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Untuk cerita yang ada hubungannya ama sekolah, saya meminjam KHS dari Akatsuki vs Rookie 12.

(o.O)

**Cabuttt!!!**

**Real setting : 14 Agustus 2008, Abis upacara Hari Pramuka, di kelas XI IPA 2 n kantin.**

Anak-anak KHS berduyun-duyun kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Mereka baru aja melaksanakan upacara Hari ANBU –norak!

"Buset, dah! Capek n panas banget!" keluh Naruto saat udah nyampe di tempat duduknya.

"Mana Kakashi-sensei ceramahnya lama, lagi!" dukung Kiba.

"Secara, beliau khan mantan ANBU," sahut Lee.

"Temen-temen, kalian udah bikin pe er belom?!" tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak.

"Eeeeehhh?!?!?" anak-anak pada kaget.

Sedetik kemudian mereka berlomba mengoprek-oprek buku masing-masing.

"Hinata-chan, boleh pinjem punya kamu?' Tanya Kiba.

"Uhm… itu… dipinjam… Na… Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang beringas mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Whad?!" sesaat kemudian Kiba sudah menyerbu Naruto.

"Shika, pinjem punya elo, dong!" pinta Chouji.

"Gue juga belom bikin," jawab Shikamaru cuek.

(o.O)

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian…

BRAAAAAKKK!!!! Suara pintu didobrak maksudnya

Anak-anak membeku seketika. Mereka memandang pintu.

Terlihat Kurenai-sensei masuk sambil membawa beberapa map gede.

"Lho, kok Kurenai-sensei yang masuk? Bukannya sekarang jadwalnya Asuma-sensei?" Lee bertanya pada Neji.

"Maaf, Kurenai-sensei. Tapi sekarang bukan jadwalnya Kurenai-sensei," kata Sasuke.

"Saya juga tahu. Sekarang jadwalnya Asuma-sensei, khan?"

"Iya," jawab semua murid kompakan.

"Asuma-sensei ijin. Kebetulan saya dapet tugas piket. Huh, padahal harusnya saya libur hari ini," keluh Kurenai-sensei.

"Emang Asuma-sensei kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"Katanya mau periksa bengek," jawab Kurenai-sensei.

"Hah? Asuma-sensei punya penyakit bengek?" bisik TenTen ga percaya.

"Ga heran, lah! Beliau khan hobi ngerokok!" timpal Sakura.

"Sudah. Semuanya tenang. Tugas dari Asuma-sensei," kata Kurenai sambil menulis di whiteboard.

'**KERJAKAN SENDIRI LKS UK 1, 2, 3, 4, dan 5. DIKUMPULKAN**'

"Whaaaaddd???" anak-anak pada kena serangan jantung mendadak.

(o.O)

10 menit pertama…

"Ssssttt! Sasuke! Rumus gerak parabola apaan?" bisik Naruto.

"Naruto! Kerjakan sendiri!" bentak Kurenai-sensei.

"Iya, Sensei!" jawab Naruto kemudian memandang bukunya miris.

15 menit kemudian…

TEEEETT!!!! TEEEEETTT!!! Bel jam pertama berbunyi.

"Lho? Kok udah bel, sih?" Shino heran.

"Waktu dikurangi. Satu jam pelajaran cuma 35 menit," jawab Kurenai-sensei.

5 menit lagi…

"Shika, ntar gue pinjem nomer 4 sama 5 UK 4, ya?" kata Chouji.

"Terima beres!" jawab Shikamaru enteng. Padahal doi baru ngerjain 3 nomer.

5 menit kemudian…

Kurenai-sensei keluar tergesa-gesa. Murid-murid agak lega.

"Gila! Serasa ulangan, bo!" seru Naruto.

10 menit kemudian…

Kurenai-sensei belom balik.

"Ino, kantin, yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Boleh!" jawab Ino. Mereka berdua keluar.

"Nyusul Sakura yuk, Hinata-chan?" ajak TenTen.

"Emang… Udah… Istirahat?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, kok!"

Hinata n TenTen keluar.

Akhirnya, semua murid keluar kelas.

(o.O)

Di kantin…

"Waaaahh!!! Ino ma Sakura langsung makan!" goda TenTen.

"Gejolak alam! Ga bisa ditunda," kata Sakura sambil cengengesan.

Naruto cs –minus SakuIno- pada jajan snack, kemudian balik lagi ke kelas.

5 menit kemudian…

"Kurenai-sensei! Kok buru-buru?" terdengar suara cowok mendekati Kantin.

"Hah?! Kurenai-sensei?!" batin Sakura gugup.

"Ino, cepetan dikit makannya!" kata Sakura ketakutan.

"Saya sedang mencari anak Gong," kata Kurenai-sensei.

Sakura melihat Kurenai-sensei berjalan mendekati warung tempat SakuIno makan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Kurenai-sensei lewat.

"Balik sekarang, No! Kurenai-sensei baru aja lewat, tau!" kata Sakura sambvil menyeret Ino kasar.

"Ini, bu! Kembaliannya ambil aja!" kata Ino sambil diseret Sakura.

(o.O)

Depan kelas Gong…

Anak Gong pada nertawain SakuIno. SakuIno balas menertawakan mereka. Secara, kepala mereka pada benjol semua!!

"Lo diapain ama Kurenai-sensei?!" ejek Kiba.

"Ga diapa-apain, tuh!" jawab Ino.

"Eh?"

"Kurenai-sensei aja ga ngeliat kita!" jawab Sakura penuh kemenangan.

PLETAAKK!!! Kepala Sakura n Ino kena sambit.

"Semua masuk kelas!!" bentak Kurenai-sensei yang tahu-tahu udah ada di belakang Sakura.

Anak Gong masuk kelas dengan tertib dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Kalian ini!! Emang sekarang udah jam istirahat?!" Kurenai-sensei mulai ngomel.

"Belum, sensei," jawab mereka sambil menunduk.

"Emang tugas kalian udah selesai!?"

"Belum, sensei," jawab mereka (lagi) sambil menunduk.

"Kalian ini bikin repot aja! Harusnya saya hari libur, malah sekarang harus ngurusin kalian! Saya capek, tau!"

"Maaf, sensei," jawab mereka (masih) sambil menunduk.

"Kalian berdua apalagi!!" Kurenai-sensei mendekati SakuIno," Semua nurid udah balik, kalian malah masih enak-enak di kantin! Ngapain kalian?!?!"

"Ma… makan, sensei," jawab Ino.

"MAKAN?!?!" Kurenai-sensei syok.

"I… Iya," jawab Sakura.

"Huh! Saya pusing, capek! Kalian berdua!" Kurenai-sensei memukul meja dengan penggaris papan tulis.

"Iya, sensei?" Tanya SakuIno gemetar.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kalian harus mentraktir semua murid Gong dan juga saya!!"

"WHHAAADD?!" teriak SakuIno disusul sweatdropped mereka dan sorakan teman-teman mereka.

(o.O)

**Au : **Ini merupakan pengalaman cabut pertama saya dan yang paling malu-maluin! Selama ini image saya di mata teman-teman saya adalah cewek pendiem. Gara-gara insiden itu, akhirnya mereka tahu pribadi urakan saya yang sesungguhnya! Malu, deh….

Buat hukumannya, saya ngarang, kok! Waktu itu kalo ga salah say depat hukuman 'menerima dua sambitan penggaris di kepala' itu juga ga sakit, saya malah ketawa-ketiwi –murid kurang ajar!-. Tapi,,, malunya itu lhooooo!!!! Bangeeeeettt!!! Saya jadi ga enak ati ama guru saya. Selama kurang lebih 2 minggu saya ga berani dialog ama beliau. Tapi sekarang udah baikan, kok!

Yap, segitu aja curhat untuk pengalaman kali ini. Review, ya????


	3. Rasanya Kena Tilang

**The Stupid Moment**

**Au : **Saya apdet lagi!!! Kali ini pengalaman berurusan dengan pihak kepolisian. Keliatannya ngeri, yah? Tapi enggak jadi ngeri kalo saya yang terlibat!! Konyol sih iya!

(o.O)

**Rasanya Kena Tilang**

Real Setting : Senin, 15 Desember 2008. Pulang sekolah. Sepanjang jalan Kebanan, Kabupaten Magelang.

"Shikamaru, balik, yuk!" ajak Chouji.

"Oke. Kebetulan gue udah males sekolah, nih!" jawab Shikamaru sambil nguap.

"Class meeting besok elo ikut tanding apa?" Tanya Chouji dalam perjalanan menuju parkiran.

"Pengennya sih diem aja. Eh, malah disuruh ikutan basket. Mendokusei…" dengus Shikamaru.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shikamaru udah nangkring di atas motor Jupiter-nya.

"Woy, Chouji! Duluan, ya?" pamit Shikamaru.

"I… iya! Ati-ati!" balas Chouji yang berusaha menerobos barisan motor Ninja.

(o.O)

"Sampe rumah, gue mau langsung tiduuuur," gumam Shikamaru di perjalanan.

Radius 50 meter di depan, Shikamaru melihat bayangan 2 pria berseragam abu-abu sedang sibuk menyetopi motor.

"Eah, ada sidak nih! Gue pelan-pelan aja ah biar ketangkep!" batin Shikamaru jahil.

5 meter di depan polisi, salah satu polisi menyetop motor Shikamaru.

CIIITT…CIIITTT… gitu suara rem-nya (beneran! Miris banget denger suara rem motor saya sendiri)

Polisi itu ga langsung nyamperin Shikamaru. Malah nyetop motor lainnya. Shikamaru sabar.

"Selamat siang," sapa polisi itu dengan ekspresi datar n ga ada ramah-ramahnya sambil memasang pose hormat grak!

"Selamat siang," balas Shikamaru sambil ikutan hormat grak.

Polisi itu diem. Shikamaru juga diem sambil ngebaca badge namanya. EBISU.

Shikamaru senyam-senyum ama tuh polisi yang berkacamata item. Sengaja ngerjain.

"Mana?" Tanya Pak Ebisu.

"Apanya?" Shikamaru bales bertanya.

"Surat-suratnya," kata Pak Ebisu.

"Hah? Surat-surat?! Saya ga bawa lah, Pak!" kata Shikamaru sok ngeri.

Pak Ebisu keliatan sok bingung. Padahal, kalo udah gini, pasti polisi langsung nyatet n minta duit.

"Lho, kok ga bawa kenapa? Padahal Anda naik motor,"

"Apa hubungannya?! Lagian, jelas aja saya ga bawa surat, emang Bapak nitip sama saya?" Shikamaru memulai aksi 'ngerjain polisi'-nya.

"Nitip? Nitip apa?" Pak Ebisu keliatan bingung.

"Katanya surat? Kalo Bapak ga nitip ama saya, kenapa nanyain surat ama saya?! Lagian, asal Bapak tau aja ya, saya ini siswa, bukan tukang pos! Masa ga ngeliat dari seragamnya?" Shikamaru ngakak dalem hati.

"Maksud saya bukan surat itu!" Pak Ebisu keliatan agak emosi.

"Lha trus surat yang gimana? Surat undangan?" cerocos Shikamaru.

"Maksud saya… Surat motor!" Pak Ebisu mencoba menahan emosi.

"Tetep aja ga bawa!" Shikamaru kekeuh.

"Kalo gitu Anda harus ditilang. Bayar denda," Pak Ebisu merasa menang. Shikamaru nyengir penuh arti.

"Lho? Kok ditilang?! Emang sekarang Bapak juga bawa BPKB?

"Kok BPKB?!" Pak Ebisu kembali merengut.

"Tadi Bapak bilang surat motor, berarti khan BPKB!"

"Aduuuuhhhh!!! Maksud saya…" keliatan banget Pak Ebisu udah ngebul.

"Ada apa to? Kok lama?" temennya Pak Ebisu nyamperin. Namanya Iruka.

"Ini! Dia ga bawa surat-surat!"

"Berarti Anda harus ditilang," pak Iruka menjelaskan.

"Jelas aja saya ga bawa surat, orang saya siswa, bukan tukang pos!" Shikamaru masih ngelak.

"Maksudnya surat-surat motor," Pak Iruka juga agak ga sabar.

"Apalagi itu! Emang saya mau ngegadaiin motor pake bawa-bawa BPKB segala?!"

"BPKB?!"

"Surat-surat motor khan berarti BPKB. Bapak-Bapak ini bertele-tele, deh! Saya lagi buru-buru, nih!" Shikamaru sok protes.

"Udah! Mana SIM ama STNK kamu?!" Pak Ebisu beneran udah kebakaran jenggot, eh beliau ga punya jenggot, ding!

"Oooohh… SIM ama STNK??? Bilang dong dari tadi. Gitu aja repot," kata Shikamaru enteng trus mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

"Kamu yang ngurus, saya pusing," kata Pak Ebisu pada Pak Iruka.

"Aduhhh…" wajah Shikamaru memucat.

"Kenapa, dek?!" tiba-tiba Pak Ebisu sehat kembali.

"SIM ama STNK saya…"

"Kamu harus didenda!" Pak Ebisu berkata riang.

"Enak aja maen denda!! Nih SIM ama STNK-nya!!" kata Shikamaru penuh kemenangan sambil menyerahkannya pada Pak Ebisu.

Pak Ebisu langsung mengembalikan SIM ama STNK Shikamaru, "Udah, sana pergi! Cepetan pulang! Moga saya ga pernah ketemu kamu lagi!".

Shikamaru nyengir bangga, "Makasih Pak Ebisu! Selamat bertugas!"

Pak Ebisu mendelik, Pak Iruka keliatan ngakak geli. Shikamaru merasa lega…

"Akhirnya ambisi gue buat ngerjain polisi kesampean jugaaaaa!!!!" teriak Shikamaru sambil memacu motornya kencang.

Bikin orang-orang di sekitar situ mendelik nista.

(o.O)

**Au : **Saya bangga!!! Saya bangga!!! Tapi, gomen buat Pak ***** yang udah saya kerjain ampe nyaris melalaikan tugas… Tapi SAYA BANGGA!!! Jarang-jarang bisa ngerjain polisi yang keliatan sangar. Khak… Khak… Khak… –ngakak ala mak lampir mode : on-

Aduh… Kapan-kapan lagi, ahhh!!! –contoh anak ga bermoral-

Pesan buat kalian : Silakan praktekkan adegan di atas dengan ketentuan : usahakan Anda ingat membawa SIM dan STNK, pilih polisi yang ga keliatan kayak preman, lakukan hanya jika ada SIDAK, tidak diperuntukkan untuk dicoba di kantor polisi. Sekian…


	4. Maaf, Kos Saya Dimana yah?

**The Stupid Moment**

**Au : **Satu pengalaman geblek lagi!!! Kali ini, bukan saya yang jadi sarang gebleknya, sumpah!! Tapi saya tetep terlibat –evil eyes-

(o.O)

**Maaf, Kos Saya Dimana, yah?**

Real Setting : Kampung Pancakarya, Semarang. 22 Desember 2008, abis Dhuhur

Tok-Tok-Tok! Bunyi pintu diketuk maksudnya…

"Salamlekuuum!!!" teriak Temari di depan pintu berwarna coklat dengan barbar.

"Walaikum salaam!!! Bentar!!" bales yang di dalam. Sama barbar-nya.

Pintu dibuka…

"Temari!!!!" kata cewek bercepol 2 saat melihat Temari ada di balik pintu.

"TenTen!!!" ujar Temari sok lebay. Mereka berpelukan.

"Ayo masuk-masuk!!" ajak TenTen sambil menyeret Temari masuk dengan paksa.

"Hehehehe," Temari cuma bisa tertawa garing.

"Duduk-duduk! Mau minum apah? Ato sekalian maem?" tawar TenTen.

"Ga usah, Ten! Gue mau namu, bukan mau ngemis makanan ama elo," kata Temari asbun.

PLETAK!! Temari kena sambit.

(o.O)

TenTen balik dari dalam sambil membawa soft drink dan brownies. Inner Temari, _'Lo emang tau apa yang gue mau!'_

"Jadi, gimana Suna? Wah, jaat lu ga pernah ngajak gue ke sana!" TenTen memukul lengan Temari pelan.

Temari mencomot brownies, "Masih gitu-gitu aja, kok! Langit masih di atas, tanah ada di bawah, ayam masih berkokok, dan anjing engga mengeong,"

"Aje gile, lu! Eh, kapan nih mau ketemu temen-temen di sini?" Tanya TenTen.

"Wah, kapan yah? Kangen juga, nih…" jawab Temari sok menerawang.

"Btw, lu tau ga kalo Naruto kemaren nembak Sakura?!" kata TenTen antusias.

"Whad? Trus-trus?! Gimana tuh?"

"Ditolak dengan sangat tidak terhormat. Naruto langsung koma blablabla—" gossip mengambil alih.

(o.O)

"Eh, gue punya cerita norak, nih!" kata TenTen tiba-tiba di tengah acara nggosip mereka.

"Apaan?" sambut Temari antusias.

"Lo tau khan di Konoha banyak tempat kos?" TenTen mulai bercerita –ato nanya yak?-

Temari mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah, ceritanya nih, ada cowok. Lumayan kiyut, lah! Tapi dia norak!"

"Iya… noraknya kenapa?!"

"Jadi, pas beberapa hari yang lalu, tuh cowok muter-muter di sekitar rumah gue dengan tampang bloon nan putus asa," kata TenTen mendramatisir.

Temari mencomot brownies dan menenggak soft drink-nya –halah-

"Pas ditanya ama tetangga gue, dia malah gentian Tanya 'Maaf, kos saya dimana yah?' gitu,"

"Gyahahaha!! Gimana sih tuh orang? Masa ama kos-nya sendiri ga inget??" cela Temari.

"Yah, elo khan tau sendiri kalo Konoha itu luas banget. Ga inget ya dulu nangis kejer gara-gara ga tau jalan pulang?" ledek TenTen.

"Lo bisa aja, Ten! Padahal rumah nenek gue ada di belakang gang tempat gue nangis, yak?" kata Temari sotoy.

"Balik lagi soal tuh cowok kiyut-tapi-bego. Semua orang akhirnya keluar dari rumah masing-masing. Mereka juga ikutan bingung. Tadinya mau lapor ama Hokage aja, tapi tuh cowok nolak. Akhirnya ada satu bapak-bapak yang mau nganter dia," TenTen menutup ceritanya.

"Hmmm… Mungkin tuh cowok menderita penyakit Kositis Amnesia stadium akhir," kata Temari meyakinkan.

"Hah? Penyakit apaan, tuh?"

"Penyakit lupa ama tempat kos-nya sendiri!" ujar Temari lebay.

PLETAK! Lagi-lagi kena sambit.

"Pas itu, gue saranin dia buat bikin denah aja. Kasian khan kalo dia jadi kayak orang ilang terus?" kata TenTen.

"Bener-bener. Harusnya ga cuma denah Konoha aja, tapi juga denah seluruh Negara Hi!" seru Temari.

"Pake kertas folio!!" susul TenTen.

"Wakakakakakaka!!!!" mereka berdua ngakak gaje.

(o.O)

_Allahu akbar 2x…._

"Aduh, Ten… Gue harus balik, nih!" kata Temari tiba-tiba.

"Oh, ya udah. Makasih ya udah maen," TenTen mengantar Temari sampai depan halaman.

"Yo! Makasih juga brownies-nya!" seru Temari, kemudian melangkah menuju rumah neneknya yang ga jauh dari rumah TenTen.

Saat sampai di tikungan terakhir, Temari heran karena banyak orang berkumpul. Akhirnya dia mendekati gerombolan itu.

Ada satu cowok, lagi membentangkan –halah- selembar kertas folio yang kayaknya udah digambarin kotak-kotak.

"Nah, kalo menurut denah ini, kira-kira saya ada di sebelah mana?" Tanya tuh cowok sambil memperlihatkan folio tadi ke seorang nenek.

"Wah, Nak… Saya ga tau. Gambarnya juga ga jelas sih…" kata tuh nenek.

'Wah, jangan-jangan ini orang yang diceritain ama TenTen, lagi!' batin Temari. Ada secercah niat usil muncul di kepalanya.

"Maaf, Mas lagi nyari apa, yah?" Tanya Temari saat berhasil mendekati cowok itu.

"Anu…"

"Hah?! Mas mau cari anu?!" Temari kaget.

"Bukan! Saya cuma mau cari tempat kos saya aja," kata si Cowok il-feel ngeliat Temari.

"Oh… coba saya lihat denahnya," kata Temari sok bijak.

"Ini," kata tuh Cowok.

"Ohhh… Ini toh!" kata Temari sok ngerti saat melihat ada sebuah lingkaran bertuliskan **My Kos, where are you go?** Pake spidol merah menyala.

"Mbak tau?" si Cowok keliatan agak cerah.

"Mas tinggal lurus aja tuh. Mentok ampe tembok. Abis itu belok kanan. Ntar kan ada jalan raya, lurus aja ampe perempatan. Belok kiri, trus lurus sekitar 50 meteran. Nyampe, deh!" kata Temari panjang lebar penuh bualan.

"Tempat kos saya??" si Cowok bertanya penuh harap.

"Bukan. Pemakaman," jawab Temari enteng.

GEDUBRAK!! Semua orang yang ada di situ –minus Temari- swt dengan tertib.

"Sori, Mas! Saya ga tau. Orang saya aja kadang sering nyasar," kata Temari sambil nyengir. Trus melangkah ke dalam rumah.

"Wah, Mas yang kemaren ilang itu toh??" Tanya bapak-bapak setengah baya yang baru aja gabung.

Temari berhenti, dia membalikkan badan, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Iya, Pak.." muka tuh cowok udah mau mewek.

"Ayo, saya antar lagi," tawar si Bapak tanpa rasa pamrih.

"Ma… makasih, Pak!" tuh Cowok berlinangan airmata –lebay-

"Ati-ati ya, Mas! Jaga tuh Embahnya! Jangan sampe nyasar lagi!" seru Temari disambut riuh rendah sorakan penduduk setempat serta cengiran penuh arti dari Cowok yang nyasar tadi.

(o.O0

**Au :** Hap! Ngakak bener saya pas ngerjain tuh Mas-Mas –awas lo kualat- Tapi… Masnya… Kiyut bangettttttt!! Sasu aja kalah kiyut! Cuma… yah… Kositis Amnesia-nya akut!

Hehehehe…

Pesan buat kalian : Jangan dipraktekkan pada tukang pukul nagih kredit yang lagi mau nagih setoran yang telat setahun. Dijamin Anda akan pulang tinggal baju –wetz!- Tapi boleh dipraktekkan pada mahasiswa ato orang ngekos lainnya yang punya penyakit Kositis Amnesia stadium akhir. Ingat! Hanya stadium akhir! Sekian…


End file.
